


Cronistoria

by natanije



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Forgive Me, M/M, ace asahi and kiyoko, aro kags, compilation of one shots?? i think, each chapter focuses on one character, have fun, it'll be fun they said, let's do Harry Potter AU they said, so many AUs within an AU, they'll be happy i promise, voldemort is a warning itself, well not really but still
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4740152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natanije/pseuds/natanije
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just like any other meetings: they meet, get to know each other, have fun with each other, get closer, and somehow they enjoy this interaction between each other more than anything else and they're not willing for this bond to break simply because of a single guy. They're not going to back down, Dark Lord be damned.</p><p>(or, the super slow build Harry Potter AU where things are okay but not totally okay)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Legame (Iwaoi)

They had been together for the longest time possible, and Hajime likes to think of himself as lucky. Lucky, as a half blood in a half blood family and living his life within a well-built house belonged to a pureblood family, in which his family serves even to this day. He's lucky to live in a warm family like the Iwaizumi, lucky to serve a kind and well-mannered pureblood family. And Hajime thinks, too, that he's lucky to have Tooru by his side.

Not that he will say that aloud, but still.

Tooru is, in a way, annoying. Perspective, childish, sometimes loud, charming, endearing, and many other things that an 11 year old like Hajime can't really explain. They had always been together, his mother had told him before, and he scrunches his nose at the thought of serving this snotty little brat that clings to him and demands for Hajime to play with him. And Hajime complies, because he's a healthy young boy and playing is the most interesting in the world for him and probably for Tooru, too. And being a servant for the boy becomes something confusing because how are you supposed to serve your friend? He definitely can't serve Tooru with the politeness and huge respect, the submission his family has given out willingly to the Oikawa, specifically Tooru's parents.

Hajime had been afraid, because what if he messes up and he can't find himself giving Tooru the equal amount of respect he gives to Tooru's parents? Because he truly can't, for Tooru is his friend and he  _likes_ Tooru but not the like he has for Tooru's parents. He respects Tooru but it's not the same as his respect for Tooru's parents. _Well what is the difference?_ People will probably ask, but Hajime will stomp his feet on the ground and whines like the child he is because it's different, it's really different but he cannot explain why it's different, he doesn't understand why it's different. It just  _does._ And he can just throw being formal and stiff in front of Tooru out of the window, that facade probably can last for a whole day at best.

If he messes up, what about his family? Will his family be punished thanks to Hajime's acts of disrespect toward the Oikawa family's only son?

That worry however was washed away when Tooru laughed at him and pointed out that he does not need a stiff servant, and he very well only needs Iwa-chan ("because Iwa-chan is Iwa-chan, and Iwa-chan's scary when he's polite," Tooru grins at him, flashing his white teeth and Hajime is too shocked to even consider smacking his head). And besides, Tooru's parents already know of the boys's playful banters to actually get offended with the servant's son's rather violent behavior in showing that he  _cares_.

With that he concludes that yes, he is very lucky to have Tooru by his side. But perhaps he should've smacked him that day because Tooru told his parents about Hajime's insecurities and Lady Oikawa had actually patted his spiky hair the next day and assured that Hajime and his family are going to be fine, because the Oikawa is kind and well-mannered, and they respect those who deserve it, even their own servants.

Yes, Hajime is very lucky indeed.

He is lucky to have gotten a letter from a school of wizardry, forty-days earlier than Tooru and he smirks at the pouting boy and accompanies him in counting on how many days until Tooru gets his own, listening to the boy's endless chatter when he finally gets his and doesn't stop him because Tooru looks so very happy and  _proud_ and Hajime will be damned if he ever tries to stop that look from forming on the brown haired boy's face.

He considers himself lucky to be able to go to Hogwarts with Tooru.

* * *

They later on meet Kuroo sharing a compartment with them during the train ride. Kuroo is this weird pureblood with weird hair that he explains ' _no, it's not because of magic. Magic can't even heal this, it's hell'_ when Tooru decides to call him out on it. Surprisingly, Kuroo frequents the muggle world and he tells this story about Kenma, his muggle childhood friend. His grin is wide and proud when he mentions he knows a lot more of muggle devices than Tooru, and when the both of them decides to go on a banter on which one is cooler, magic or electronics, is when Hajime wisely decides to just tune them out.

Hogwarts is cool. It's huge and it looks  _old_ , like those castles in fairy tales, because it  _is_ a castle, right? Whatever. Hajime can only conclude that it's huge and it's so  _cool._ A pureblood house as it may be, the Oikawa residence doesn't use as much magic as Hogwarts does, and perhaps Hogwarts is a show-off, but things are new and interesting and magnificent for Iwaizumi Hajime, he finds himself staring in awe at the flying candles and-- oh, a singing hat.

"Close your mouth, Iwa-chan, we won't want to have you choking on flies or stuffs in the first day!" Tooru chirps from beside him and Hajime rolls his eyes, stomping the boy's foot and ignoring the squawk the other let out accompanied with a ' _meanie, Iwa-chan!'_  in favor of listening to the woman whose presence screams  _AUTHORITY, RESPECT ME_. He barely registers the other's name--Minerva McGonagall--as she explains that they'll be sorted into the houses that the  _hat_ had sung about earlier.

"Will you cry if we get into different houses, Iwa-chan?" Tooru's voice is back again and Hajime glances at him, seeing the perfectly morphed smile and the barely noticeable nervousness within those brown hues and Hajime scoffs, shaking his head. _  
_

"Of course I won't, Shittykawa. What, are you going to cry?"

The pureblood puffs up his cheeks, averting his eyes and for Hajime it's just another sign of his nervousness. The boy sighs and clasps his hand with Tooru's own ( _it's sweating_ , he notes, knowing first hand that Tooru's hands have always been honest, even more than his brown eyes), ignoring the strange warmth on his cheeks and Tooru's pointed shocked look. The robes they are wearing are black and long anyway, nobody will notice right? Hajime hopes so, it'll be so  _weird_ to see eleven year old boys holding hands when they get into the dining hall, right? Either way what's done is done, so Hajime quickly speaks up. _  
_

"It's not like we're going to go far far away, dumbass."

It's true though, right?  _If_ they go to different houses in the end, it's still Hogwarts and they can still attend classes together at times, spends breaks together. It's not like their friendship's just going to wither away; Hajime will not let that happen and he's sure Tooru won't either.

This time Tooru pouts, although his hand has gripped Hajime's too, intertwining their fingers and it feels right, it calms him down, and Hajime hopes it has the same effect on Tooru.

"...Well, you're not going to see the end of me, Iwa-chan!"

"Is that a threat?"

"A threat? You wound me, Iwa-chan! It should be a  _blessing_ , you're going to spend quality time with me whenever I find the chance to!"

"Give me a break," he groans, and Tooru laughs, so he guesses he's fine now.

* * *

 

As it turns out, Tooru is a Slytherin (cunning,  _ambitious_ \--) while Iwaizumi is placed under the Gryffindor name (the heart of gold and the bravery of a thousand knights). And it turns out the both houses doesn't have the best relationship within Hogwarts and perhaps they cannot get together after all, they can't play with each other like usual after all, maybe they'll drift away from each other after all.

Well, _bullshit_.

Hajime literally doesn't bat an eyelash at the both houses animosity toward each other. Fine, be antagonistic with each other, he  _doesn't_ care. And Tooru doesn't either (though he's been whining about Ushijima Wakatoshi, bothering him on his apparent friendship with a Gryffindor boy and about how _Ushiwaka-chan_ 's probably just _jealous_ because he can't get Iwa-chan's bara hands, and Hajime simply rolls his eyes), they frequently meet during free times, often along with the students who, apparently, ignore Slytherin-Gryffindor rivalry as well.

Kuroo has grown to be in a mutual understanding with Hajime, patting his back and sometimes jokes around with him (Tooru groans about how Kuroo can't just _shut up_ about muggle devices the boy gives no shit about), Sugawara Koushi (Mr. Refreshing, Tooru has labeled him as and Hajime understands immediately after he sees his _smile)_  and his Gryffindor friend--and Hajime's friend as well--Sawamura Daichi. Sometimes a jittery Hufflepuff gets into the picture as well, and it's almost amusing to see Sawamura being playfully mean at him. 

They get strange looks from those who actually care about the houses's rivalry, but either way most doesn't particularly care.

Friendship is friendship, he supposes.

 _And besides_ , Hajime lets himself think as he gazes into Tooru's genuine smile, the latter having too much joy poking fun at Bokuto, a Ravenclaw.  _It's not as if our bond's going to break as easy as that._

Iwaizumi Hajime thinks of himself as a lucky person.

Lucky enough to be born in the Iwaizumi family, lucky enough to get into Hogwarts, lucky to get into Gryffindor,

and lucky to be able to stand by Tooru's side.

 


	2. Gentilezza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sawamura Daichi spends his first year complaining about everything he can find at Hogwarts.
> 
> Stereotypes are annoying after all, and he's so going to set things straight for his friends.
> 
> Even if he's not entirely straight. Maybe. Perhaps.

Who the fuck designed this school, really.

As an eleventh year-old muggleborn getting into a magical school, it is a pretty wild statement. Because well, in his world--in the muggle world--magic is often seen as this amazing, sparkling... thing. Daichi doesn't really know how to explain it, maybe it's like that show Wizard of Waverly Place. Or the Studio Ghibli's movies, in which, they are miracles and magic by themselves. Or Sailor Moon. ...Or Madoka Magica, he remembers seeing a random highschooler in his neighborhood bawling about how it's way  _too dark_ for her liking, that Mami's head should stay intact, whoever the heck Mami is.

( _And years later, he realizes that Madoka Magica can't be more **true**. Magical world is full of shit.)_

But as a healthy eleventh year old boy with a healthy mind, Daichi sees himself as particularly normal. He  _may_ have magical powers, hence as to why he's even invited to this big castle they call as school. But he's normal.

And normal people questions the existence of moving stairs.

Really! It's too tiring to walk around and wait for the stair to move from one end to another, and kids like him get lost all the time thanks to these confusing moving, spinning stairs! Humans-- _Muggles_ have elevators, so why can't wizards? It doesn't make sense that they use magic to make wizards (or wizards-to-be, as they have yet to learn many magic spells and stuff) even more confused and tired. Because Daichi is tired and he just wants to  _curse_ these stairs. _  
_

It doesn't help that the moving photographs are whispering and taunting him for looking so grumpy in the morning. Come on, who the hell won't be grumpy when they have to climb stairs in the morning? It also doesn't help that the two Weasley keeps on bumping his shoulders as he climbs and--

"Weasley, stop trying to push me off the stair when it's moving!"

"We won't do that, of course," Fred--or George, he can't tell--pipes up with a grin, which is followed by his twin brother, either George or Fred. "Of course not, of course not. We're not that mean, aye, Sawamura?"

"And you won't fall to your death or anything--"

"There are stairs under this stair--"

Daichi rolls his eyes and jabs one of their stomach, pleased with the shocked yelp one of twins elicited. "I'm still having a hard time trying to differentiate you both, don't make it more difficult."

For a moment, Daichi thinks he may have stated something wrong, for the Weasleys stare at him with an unbearable look in their eyes. But it disappears as fast as he can blink, and the redheads are now smiling at him.

"Well, best of luck buddy."

"How long would it take for him to give up?"

"I'd say 10 days."

"That's too long, George," Oh, so the one in the right is Fred. "Make it five."

"Don't you think Sawamura's bit of a stubborn boy, though? He may last to ten."

"Make it eleven, then." They snickers, and Daichi has an overwhelming urge to smack a nametag on their backs just so he can beat them in their own bet.

"I'm not gonna give up," he instead opts to say, and the Weasleys stare at him again. "Friends don't forget, and I don't back down from challenges."

This time, he grins back at the twins. And perhaps it's just his imagination, but the twins play tricks on him less and less after that.

(And when he asks one day in the future, those few, few months before the battle of Hogwarts, Fred gives him a crooked grin, and George laughs. "It's a form of respect.")

* * *

 

There are lots of things he can say about the magic world, or Hogwarts, in particular. One thing he realizes is that people, while not everyone, they are racists. Like,  _holy shit_ , what is so wrong to be a muggle born? Isn't it a good thing to have more wizards in their place? People likes to promote their culture, so why are these wizards so stuck-up with things like muggleborns being wizards?

Of course, he meets those who don't mind his bloodline. The Weasleys are good example. They might cause lots of trouble, with sudden flying pots during dinner that has Professor McGonagall yelling profanities at them; but they accept his existence and his magical ability (although he's confident to say he's not that good and has to learn more and more) without batting eyelashes. ("Who cares about that?" George or Fred chuckles, playing with a suspicious bottle. "It's been over ten days already, Sawamura," he says, and the other twin follows, "know which one is Fred already?" Daichi points at the one at the right, cheering inwardly when he's _right_ )

There's Bokuto Koutarou, a loud halfblood Ravenclaw who likes to smack his back when they meet in the hallways; Azumane Asahi, the Hufflepuff who everyone not in Hufflepuff are somewhat afraid of (the poor guy) thanks to his big build; Iwaizumi Hajime who belongs in the same house as Daichi, good guy who helps him with basic charms and hangs out with a Slytherin.

Even the Weasleys decide to make it into a game to count how many times Daichi either rolls his eyes or groans whenever anyone (particularly Slytherin) comments about his bloodline.

The second thing he's particularly frustrated of is that they believe in stereotypes. Okay, there are harmful stereotypes in his world, too; about gays and bisexuals and Asians and other harmful stereotypes that can make you feel so sick about life in general. But these wizards, they cling to it a whole lot. He'll say it's the parents fault for not teaching them not to trust stereotypes before he's reminded those parents either made or believed in the stereotypes as well, and he decides to just bang his head on the nearest wall and waves the Nearly Headless Nick, the sweet ghost who's worried if his head's going to fall off.

The heck with the stereotype of careless, rude, rulebreakers Gryffindors when Daichi, Iwaizumi and particularly many other Gryffindors, actually don't feel like breaking  _any_ rules safe for a few pranks done by the Weasleys (Iwaizumi and Daichi both agree they help because well, it is amusing, per se). And they are  **not** careless, thank you very much. And Ravenclaws?  _Nerds?_

...Well, Bokuto's a nerd, but in another way of nerd. Not the stuck-up people stuffing their noses in books and being boring. Bokuto's far from being boring, and sometimes he'll drag around a reluctant Hanamaki (who very much prefers to hang out with Hufflepuff's Matsukawa, Iwaizumi and Slytherin's Oikawa) to have arm wrestling match because Bokuto can't win against Iwaizumi and they're already so _done_ the last time he sulked because he lost. There's Kiyoko, a pretty girl with such a nice personality, in Ravenclaw as well. She doesn't talk much, though he has seen her chatting happily with other girls, and she's like Hanamaki's ray of sunshine.

"One more time, Hanamakiii! We're not going to stop until you can beat me at least once!"

"...Ugh."

"I think that's enough, Bokuto-san."

See? Ray of sunshine.

People also say Hufflepuffs are these... sweet souls. In which it's not a lie. He'll agree 100%. Asahi's a sweet soul. Matsukawa, on the other hand, he still has to pay him back for trying to turn Daichi's robe neon green. Things about being always chill and eating cookies all day are lies, though, he supposes. Because he sees both Asahi and Matsukawa, along with their very own Hufflepuff friends, are hard workers and respect others more than anything. It's such a good house.

The most he hears of is about Slytherin, however, since he's in Gryffindor and it has a bad blood with Slytherin in general. Iwaizumi seems to be so done with this particular bad blood and chooses to ignore it as he still hangs out a lot with Oikawa whenever he can. They say Slytherins are bad, bad people and disgusting and other negative things he'd rather not talk about. And young Daichi scrunches his nose, not pleased with this particular thing.

Some Slytherins may be bastards (from those who call him out for being a  _mudblood_ , Slytherins are like 89% of them) but he always believes someone is not evil for being in a certain house within a school. It's a  _house_ , goodness. A dorm. He doesn't turn into a roaring lion the very moment the Sorting Hat shouts to the crowd that he is a Gryffindor, he's not expecting these Slytherins to be hissing snakes.

They are not bad at all. Being bad and evil is a choice. A bad choice, but still a choice nevertheless.

Oikawa pisses him off from time to time, thanks to his winks and those girls hanging around him almost every time in the hallways. But he's not bad if Iwaizumi likes to hang out with him.

Sugawara Koushi is not bad, too.

Not bad, he thinks, when he watches the literal angel smiles at him from the other end of the hallway, jogging towards him. He met Sugawara when he met Oikawa for the fifth time after Iwaizumi introduced his childhood friend to Daichi, the said childhood friend introducing Sugawara and Daichi to each other in an attempt to have more friends that will break the Gryffindor-Slytherin barrier.

They do become friends, and Sugawara has started to use his first name, even ("Sawamura is such a mouthful, and resembles Sugawara, don't you think? Do you mind if I just call you Daichi?"). Sugawara's a pureblood and is so great at Potions and Herbology, the latter the subject Daichi fails at. He explains everything to Daichi patiently, and appreciates Daichi's effort to learn as much as Daichi appreciates his willingness to teach him. Because Daichi fails at Herbology, and by failing he means he  _sucks_ at it, so much that Tendou laughs at him. And it's annoying. So he wants to learn.

"I think I can pass the test," Daichi groans, his voice slightly muffled by how he places his head on the table. It's break, and after escaping the nudges on the stomach as well as wiggling eyebrows when the Weasleys noticed Daichi staring at Sugawara with a smile on his face, Daichi just wants to rest (as he contemplates on how to one-up Fred and George. A sudden rainbow colored hair seems to be a good idea).

Sugawara chuckles next to him, and for a second he wonders how can people think a Slytherin be bad when there's an  _angel_ in that house. "Well, that's good. That means my tutoring has a good result, hm? Maybe with this you can finally study by yourself." There's a teasing tone to it, indicating that Sugawara's not that hurried to have Daichi off of his back yet, but Daichi's too tired to even register that.

"I won't mind failing if you can keep on teaching me though," he blurts out without thinking, chin still resting on the table. It takes him a second of silence before he realizes what he has just said and his eyes go wide as saucers and he whips his head to look toward Sugawara, still looking sweet despite the light shock on his features and he just wishes he can just blame Fred or George for his red face.

"Oh... Um.."

"I-I mean! That's because you're a good teacher! It's so nice to listen to you and look at you, you know? Since you're so pretty--  _What am I saying?!_ Haha! Hahaha! I think I ate something strange during lunch! Yeah! That's why I'm saying all of these stuffs and I don't know why I'm not even stopping it yet  _i'mgoingtogorestgoodbye!_ "

And he's out of there within record time.

God damn.

* * *

 

"Daichi, Daichi--"

"A true Gryffindor, you are."

He's really going to turn their hair like rainbows, he swears to God. Giving an evil eye toward the Weasleys, Daichi huffs. Somewhere along the way they too have started calling him with his first name, saying how unfair it is that a pretty Slytherin gets to call him Daichi while they, Daichi's first friends in Gryffindor, have to call him the ever-so-mouthful Sawamura.

Beside him, Iwaizumi snorts and Daichi wonders since when the guy becomes a traitor when it comes to Daichi's dignity.

"Isn't that a confession, George?"

"Oh, it's totally a confession, Fred."

They grin at each other and signal at Iwaizumi to follow suit. "Don't you think so too, Zumi?"

"He's totally  _whipped_."

A groan. "Not you too, Iwaizumi."

"Sorry, but it's the truth."

Daichi facepalms. Because it's  _not_ , really. He's still only eleven, and okay, boys and girls around his age have started these poor attempt of flirting by following soap operas but he's not, definitely not flirting and crushing on Sugawara! His red face is definitely not because he likes him! Right?  _Right?_

And then he remembers a random soap opera where the prince says that the princess has such a nice voice, so pretty and that he loves to look at her and then Daichi ends up wanting to dig a hole and never come back.

"Well, if you're not crushing on him," Daichi answers with a weak 'i'm not' while Iwaizumi continues, not acknowledging Daichi's attempt to interrupt his speech, "you should tell him. He's your friend. Don't want him misunderstanding on you, right?"

Perhaps Iwaizumi's not entirely a traitor, and Daichi's so grateful he has friends like Iwaizumi who he won't want to turn into rainbow haired dudes.

"While you're at it--"

"Make sure to kiss him on the lips!"

"Shut up! Go die!" He throws a book at Fred, who ducks and runs out along with George, laughing all the way.

Sighing, he figures he should talk to Sugawara after all.

* * *

 

"Suga!" He calls out, approaching Sugawara's usual spot under the shades of a big tree, the boy reading as per usual. Sugawara's head is quick to look up from his book toward him, and Daichi hurriedly explains everything before Sugawara can say anything. Because if he does, Daichi will get too embarrassed and he'll screw up big time, again.

"I'm sorry if what I said made you feel a bit awkward. I, uh, I was not lying when I said you looked really great, and that you have a great voice. But, but that doesn't mean anything special! You're a friend, a great friend. Don't feel weird, yeah? I'm not trying to hit on you or anything. I just really appreciate that you want to teach me Herbology of all things."

A few seconds go in silence and Daichi wonders if he screws up after all, before Sugawara finally speaks.

"Oh. Oh, of course! Of course. We're friends, Daichi. Yep. And I'm still going to teach you Herbology, don't think you can escape me."

"Please spare me, teach."

Despite that, Daichi smiles at him, relieved that the misunderstanding has been cleared. They'll be just fine.

He doesn't want to think on why the Slytherin boy looks slightly disappointed. It's clearly just him and his wild imaginations, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you notice the death foreshadowing fred lmao
> 
> i feel like george and fred are gonna be those super cute and supportive friends of daichi and suga, because they're great and daichi is one of those few people who bothers to try to learn who's fred and who's george, so they reaaaally like him because of that
> 
> and haha. daichi. you big buffoon.
> 
> lol ok i decided to focus on the third years as of right now!!!! next time it'll probably kuroken, or bokuaka, or idk


End file.
